Seal it With a Kiss
by zombiekillerzero
Summary: Yuugi looks for a way to express his love to Yami. How will he do it?Songfic to a song by the eyeliners!


Hello Readers! I'm back with another crappy Y/Y fic for you to read! ::drags Malik in:: Do the disclaimers dearest, or I'll make you take off your shirt and you'll be tackled by countless crazed fangirls.  
  
Malik: Sadist! Fine then! EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA does not own Yu-Gi- Oh!, or the song 'Sealed with A Kiss' By the Eyeliners. If she did. . . I'd be shirtless most of the anime, Tea would be sent to live with EVIL IS NAME MWAHAHAHA's track coach, and Ryou would take over the world.  
  
Here we go!  
  
//Yami to Yuugi//  
  
/Yuugi to Yami/  
  
"Regular Speech"  
  
'Hidden thoughts'  
  
[My notes]  
  
--Song Lyrics--  
  
@}--'--,--'--  
  
--today i woke up at 9  
  
with so much on my mind  
  
so much to say  
  
there was not enough time  
  
you're cute and you're swell  
  
and everyone can tell  
  
that i've fallen head over heels over you--  
  
Motou Yuugi turned off his alarm and rose out of bed. It was 9 am, and he just enough time to get ready to meet all of friends at the park for a picnic lunch. /Ohayo, Yami! Perfect weather for some outdoor fun, ne?/  
  
//Yes Yuugi. Ohayo Gozismasu. Today should be lots of fun.// Yami replied.  
  
'Excruciatingly fun. So much it just makes me want to stay in bed.' Yuugi thought, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and walking to the bathroom. He sighed mentally as he washed his face. He loved Yami, loved him to pieces. But how the hell was he supposed to tell him? He was so afraid Yami would reject him and would never want to look at him again. Yuugi admitted to the fact the he was bisexual, but was afraid to let anyone know but Jou and Ryou.  
  
--and they all get tired  
  
when i sit and talk about you  
  
they say that they've heard it all  
  
and you're the one i should tell  
  
so i'll write it  
  
and seal it with a kiss just for you--  
  
Yuugi stepped out of his washroom, feeling refreshed, yet nervous of the day ahead. He picked up his phone and called up Jou.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Jounouchi Residence. Shizuka speaking."  
  
"Ohayo Shizuka, is Jou in?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Hai Yuugi. Hold please." There was a shuffling, and the sound of the receiver being covered.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Jou speaking."  
  
"Jou, do you think today is the day? Should I tell him?" Yuugi babbled nervously.  
  
"Yuugi!" Jou groaned. "Just do it whenever!"  
  
"But what if he rejects me, Jou?"  
  
"Motou, you gotta get you're mind offa him! He's all you talk about! Just forget about him for today and have some fun."  
  
"But Jou, how can I forget about someone whose so sweet and kind and-Jou? Jou? Are you there?" Yuugi sighed as he hung up the phone. /Maybe I should forget about it./  
  
//Forget about what, Hiki?//  
  
/Umm, nothing Yami! It's nothing! Really it is!/ Yuugi said, blushing at his nickname. 'I cant believe I said that out loud! I've really got to stop that!'  
  
Yuugi picked his phone again, and this time dialed Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" A gruff voice answered.  
  
"Um, Bakura? May I please speak to Ryou?"  
  
"RYOU! PHONE!" Yuugi heard Bakura scream.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ryou, I need help. How should I tell Him?"  
  
"Oh Hi Yuugi. I don't know, you could just flat out say it."  
  
"No way Ryou."  
  
"Then how about you write it to him in a letter?" Ryou suggested  
  
"That's a great idea! Lets see, how to do it?"  
  
"Oh just seal it with a kiss and we'll see you in ten minutes!" Said Bakura, who had suddenly taken the phone. Yuugi hung up, the idea spinning in his head.  
  
--for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you  
  
for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you  
  
for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you--  
  
Yami Separated from Yuugi, and hugged his Hikari from behind. "Hello Hiki. Ready to go yet?"  
  
"GAH! Don't do that Yami!" Yuugi said, practically jumping out of his shoes. "Yes, I just have to grab something and make a quick phone call. I'll be out in one minute."  
  
"Alright Hiki, I shall wait outside for you." Yami said, letting go of his Hikari and walking outside. Once again, Yuugi picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Mosh Moshi, Nikushimi residence. Roku speaking."  
  
"Roku? This is Yuugi from school."  
  
"Oh, Hello Yuugi." Roku said. [She is one of my OC's]  
  
"I need to borrow something from you."  
  
"What do you need? Test answers, Step lessons?" [For Dance Dance Revolution, I don't own that either.] She asked. Yuugi could hear her drumming her fingers on a table.  
  
"May I borrow some black lipstick?" Yuugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Alright. Pick it up whenever." She hung up, as did Yuugi. He grabbed a notebook and pen and walked out the door.  
  
--it's hard to know where to start  
  
so hard to open my heart  
  
not knowing what my words may impart  
  
you're the guy i adore  
  
and i just can't ignore  
  
that each day i like you  
  
more than the day before--  
  
He arrived at the park, not really paying attention to what anyone was saying or doing. He was fiddling in his notebook, trying to figure out what to say. He crossed things out, tore up pages and threw them to the ground, and erased entire pages. 'How the hell am I supposed to do this?' He thought sighing and tearing out another page and throwing to the ground.  
  
"Yuugi? Are you alright? You've barely said a word." Yami asked, concern filling his crimson orbs.  
  
"Just fine Yami. I'm just writing some stuff." Yuugi said. Jou was pigging out on food his sister had cooked, and Ryou and Bakura were off behind a tree doing. . . stuff.  
  
"May I see Hiki?" Yami asked, leaning over Yuugi's shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Yuugi shouted, slapping the cover to notebook closed. He had shouted loud enough to make Jou stop eating and Ryou and Bakura to stop doing. . . their stuff. "I mean, It's not ready yet Yami." He said with a small smile.  
  
--rewrite and revise it  
  
there's no way to deny it  
  
and hope this message comes through  
  
that i'm crazy about you  
  
so i'll write it  
  
and seal it with a kiss just for you--  
  
Yuugi spent the remainder of the time writing and talking with Yami about superficial small things. When the time came to leave, He packed up his writings, stopped by Roku's house, and went home.  
  
--for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you  
  
for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you  
  
for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you--  
  
"Hiki, you must be going to bed soon." Yami said as they walked through the door to their home/shop.  
  
"I know, I just have to finish up some stuff." Yuugi replied. [Where his grandfather is. . .we'll never know.]  
  
"Fine, Yuugi. I shall be in my room sleeping if needed. Yami said, going to the afore mentioned place to do the afore mentioned thing.  
  
Yuugi was up for several hours, writing. He looked at his final copy, and smiled. He signed it: With love, XoXo Yuugi.  
  
He placed it an envelope, and began the final touch.  
  
--so, i'll rewrite and revise it  
  
there's no way to deny it  
  
as i bring this letter to a close  
  
with love, xoxo  
  
and i'll sign it  
  
and seal it with a kiss just for you--  
  
He un-capped the tube of lipstick he bad borrowed from his friend, and spread it thick on his lips. It felt slimy and warm, as he'd never had the urge to put any on before. His liked the envelope closed, and kissed the point of the flap.  
  
--for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you  
  
for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you  
  
for you  
  
seal it with a kiss just for you--  
  
He nervously crept into Yami's room. He smiled and blushed at the sight of the pharaoh sprawled out on his bed in only a pair of boxers. He chuckled, and placed the letter on Yami's nightstand.  
  
--Seal it with a kiss just for you--  
  
**__**END**__**  
  
Well Readers, there you are. I liked the song, and I actually did once write a letter and seal it with a black lipstick-ed kiss. I never sent it but hey. . .I just didn't feel like it. And if I get enough nice reviews, I'll do a sequel. But I better get lots of Pockey and Raman. So, I depart and leave you all with this message:  
  
Some day your ship will come in. . . but you'll be at the airport. 


End file.
